(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photothermal source of fluid pumping device driven by self photovoltaic power, wherein a light projection space defined adjacent to a photothermal source device generating both optical and thermal power is provided with a photovoltaic (PV) device capable of converting the self optical power of the photothermal source device into the electric power, and a fluid pumping device driven by the electric power supplied by the photovoltaic device is provided for pumping the gaseous or liquid fluid, so that a part or all of the photothermal source device itself, a heat radiator installed on the photothermal source device and a thermal space heated by the photothermal source device can perform the operation of thermal energy transmission.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional photothermal source device is often equipped with a property of generating both optical and thermal power, e.g. a LED driven by electric power, a light-emitting device of gas lamp tube or an electrothermal light-emitting device of electric heating wire, when being electrically charged for emitting light, thermal lose would be generated and temperature is therefore increased, so the service life of lamp device is affected and the efficiency of converting electric power into optical power is reduced, such disadvantage is often compensated by installing a large-scale heat dissipation device; as for a combustion type light-emitting device, the generated heat would also cause some disadvantages, and a photothermal source electric heating device utilizing a quartz lamp tube capable of generating both thermal and optical power or a fuel combustion heater that emits light through combustion or a combustion type photothermal source has to be installed with a fluid pumping device driven by electric power generated by an electric source so as to pump out the gaseous thermal fluid for transmitting thermal power, or to pump in combustion assisting air flow, but the shortage thereof is that the cost is raised and external electric power has to be introduced which increases the electric power consumption.